QUE PASA CUANDO NO SABES A QUIEN AMAR
by estrellamarina801
Summary: NARUTO ESTA CONFUNDIDO NO SABE A QUIEN AMA LAS DOS DECLARACIONES DE HINATA CUANDO LUCHABA CONTRA PEIN Y SAKURA EL TAMPOCO SABE A QUIEN AMA Y TAMPOCO CUAL ES EL AMOR VERDADERO INTENTO DE HUMOR AL FINAL leanlo es mi primer historia y por favor diganme como mejorar


**HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER ONESHOT ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE NO SEAN TAN MALOS CONMIGO YA QUE SOY MUY SENCIBLE (T – T así estaré si las criticas son muy malas por favor no sean tan malos conmigo) BUENO LES DEJO MI ONESHOT **

**POR CIERTO AQUÍ NEJI ESTA ¡VIVO VIVA NEJI!**

QUE PASA CUANDO NO SABES A QUIEN AMAS

Un día hermoso en konoha el sol brillaba los pájaros cantaban (ya saben cómo va lo demás no? :b) ese día era como si todo mal se hubiera ido y solo quedara una muy buena y amigable paz todo era tanta tranquilidad acepto para alguien era un ninja rubio con ojos azules hermosos pero se veían confundidos ya que solo pensaba en una peliazul cuando paso con la batalla con pain y lo que había pasado con ella y que siempre lo había apoyado y sentía un sentimiento que nunca había sentido con la pelirosa, pero que sakura siempre fue a la que amo ya que se sentía confudido con lo que le había dicho la pelirosa ya que recordó todo lo que había pasado con ellas:

(**Flash back**

**La pelirosa estaba enfrente de el rubio él no sabía porque lo había llamado ahí en medio del bosque todo estaba tranquilo ella solo estaba ahí sin hablar y él se estaba desesperando entonces la pelirosa decidió hablar**

**SAKURA te llame aquí naruto por-por** ella estaba nerviosa ya que tanto que había rechazado al rubio y ahora creía que lo amaba y no sabía cómo decirlo

**NARUTO: que me querías decir sakura dilo** naruto estaba tan despistado como siempre y no sabía ni se daba una idea de lo que ella le quería decir así que siguió esperando

**SAKURA:****esque naruto me he dado cuenta de que te amo y que te iba decir que si podemos tener una relación**

**Naruto estaba sorprendido ya que eso era lo que había soñado muchísimo tiempo con ello pero no sabia como se sentía ya que estaba bastante confundido y dijo:**

**Naruto: perdón sakura es que ahora mismo estoy confundido con mis sentimientos ya que no se que siento necesito pensarlo dame tiempo**

**fin flash back**)

y por eso comenzó todo el seguía caminando en la aldea hasta que vio a dos personas hablando y abrazándose el se escondió atrás de un poste que había y escucho todo lo que decían

¿?:Gracias kiba eres el mejor

Kiba: no es nada hinata yo siempre estare contigo en las buenas y en las malas(le decía al oído todavía abrazados)

Hinata:de todos modos gracias(dijo separándose y sonrojada)

Kiba: bueno hinata que te parece si vamos a comer

Hinata: si kiba

Naruto al ver que se iban las personas salió de su escondite y siguió caminando pensando ¿porque me escondí? ¿porque estoy tan triste y siento que estoy enojado se preguntaba el rubio.

**DESPUES DE ALGUNAS SEMANAS DESPUES, EN LA TARDE**

El rubio seguía confundido pero ya había aclarado algunas cosas como lo que paso con ella aunque le había dolido que ella hubiera llorado sabía que era lo mejor decirle la verdad antes que decir mentiras.

**Flash back**

**El la había sitado en ese lugar ella ya había llegado todo era silencio incomodo para los 2 entonces ella se atrevió a preguntar**

**¿?: ¿para que me llamaste?**

**NARUTO: PARA DARTE RESPUESTA**

**¿?:¿ENTONCES QUE RESPONDES?(PREGUNTO ESPERANSADA DE QUE EL LE DARIA UN SI)**

**NARUTO:PERDON SAKURA PERO ME E DADO CUENTA DE QUE LO QUE YO CREIA SENTIR POR TI ERA SOLO UNA OBCESION DE NIÑO PEQUEÑO POR ESO YA NO PUEDO CORRESPONDERTE YA QUE POR TI SOLO SIENTO UN SENTIMIENTO DE HERMANOS(DIJO EL SERIO)**

**SAKURA: BUENO SUPONGO QUE ESTO ERA DE ESPERARSE YA QUE NO IBAS AMARME POR SIEMPRE Y MENOS COMO TE E TRATADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO (DIJO ELLA CON UNA SONRISA TRISTE Y CON ALGUNAS LAGRIMAS PERO TAMBIEN LA SONRISA ERA DE COMPRENCION YA QUE LO ENTENDIA ELLA LO HABIA TRATADO MAL Y EL SE IBA A CANSARB DE ESPERARLA AL IGUAL QUE ESE AMOR NUNCA ENTENDIO COMO SE HABIA CREADO) BUENO GRACIAS POR TODO NARUTO**

**FIN FLAS BACK**

NARUTO SEGUIA PENSANDO Y SE ENCONTRO CON SHIKAMURU DORMIDO BAJO LA SOMBRA DE UN ARBOL Y PENSO QUE LE PODIA PREGUNTAR A EL YA QUE ES CONSIDERADO UN GENIO Y QUE EL PODRIA ACLARAR SUS DUDAS HACI QUE LO SANGOLEOTO HASTA DESPERTARLO

NARUTO: SHIKAMARU TE PUDO HACER UNA PREGUNTA(DIJO SERIO)

SHIKAMARU: SI NARUTO (PENSANDO:PERO CREO QUE ESTO SERA PROBLEMÁTICO ESTA MUY SERIO)

NARUTO:QUE ES EL AMOR Y QUE SE SIENTE

SHIKAMARU QUEDO EXTRAÑADO CON ESA PREGUNTA PERO CONTESTO:EL AMOR ES ALGO PROBLEMÁTICO QUIERES PROTEGER A LA PERSONA QUE AMAS DE CUALQUIER COSA QUE LE HARIA DAÑO AL IGUAL QUE QUERER ESTAR A SU LADO EN CUALQUIER SITUACION TRISTE O FELIZ TE SIENTES NERVIOSO AL ESTAR SERCA DE ESA PERSONA

NARUTO ENTENDIENDO TODO(AUTORA:MUY RARO DE EL POR CIERTO POR QUE ES UN DESPISTADO POR NO DECIR TONTO DE PRIMERA) DICE:GRACIAS (Y SE ESFUMO EN UNA NUBE DE HUMO DEJANDO A SHIKAMARU DECIR PROBLEMÁTICO Y VOOVIENDO A DORMIR)

**EN OTRA PARTE DE KONOHA EN LA MANCION HIUGA**

ESTABA HINATA CON UN QUIMONO MORADO CUBIERTO DE ESTRELLAS ARREGLANDO UN HERMOSO JARDIN CON TULIPANES LIRIOS ROSAS Y CUANTA VARIEDAD DE FLORES QUE PUEDAS ENCONTRAR TAMBIEN ALGUNOS ARBOLES MUY FRONDOSOS QUE ERA DE SU MADRE LE HABIA DEJADO, ELLA NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE UNA SOMBRA SE ENCUENTRA ENTRE UNO DE LOS ARBOLES QUE DE PRONTO BAJA Y VA SILENCIOSAMENTE HACIA LA HIUGA

ELLA POR FIN SE DA CUENTA VOLTEA CON UN KUNAI EN LA MANO (QUE NI YO SE DE DONDE LO SACO) PERO SE SORPRENDE DE VER QUIEN ES Y HASTA SE LE CAI EL KUNAI Y DICE

HINATA:NA-NARUTO(PERDON PERO TODAVIA NO ENTIENDO ESO DEL CHAN, KUN SAN NI SAMA Y SOLO EL NOMBRE SIN NINGUNA DE LAS ANTERIORES ASI QUE SI ALGUIEN PUEDE ME LO EXPLICA POR FAVOR MIENTRAS TANTO SOLO ESTARA EL NOBRE PARA TODOS)

NARUTO:HOLA HINATA COMO ESTAS SOLO QUERIA DECIRTE ALGO (DIJO EL SONRIENDO COMO SIEMPRE)

HINATA SE SONROJA Y DICE

HINATA:S-SI QUE Q-QUERIAS DECIRME

NARUTO UN POCO NERVIOSO DICE: SO-SOLO QUERIA DECIR QUE **TE AMO! DIJO GRITANDO Y SONROJANDOSE AL DECIRLO (AUTORA:TIPICO DE EL NO CREEN SIEMPRE ES TAN TAN TAN COMO DECIRLO…TORPE PERO LINDO****)**

HINATA DE TAN SORPRENDIDA QUE ESTABA SOLO DICE:

HINATA:QUE DIJISTE

NARUTO:QUE TE AMO Y QUE ESPERO QUE TU TODAVIA ME AMES ASI QUE PORFAVOR SE MI NOVIA

HINATA:CLARO QUE SI NARUTO (SALTA SOBRE EL Y LO BESA DE UNA FORMA QUE LOS 2 DEMUESTRAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA EL OTRO)

**FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**BUENO ESTE ES EL FINAL PERO SI ALGUIEN QUIERE LEER UN INTENTO DE COMEDIA SIGAN LEYENDO**

HIASHI IBA TRANQUILAMENTE EN SU MANSION CUANDO DECIDIO IR AL JARDIN ESNTONCES VIO LO QUE LE DIJO EL POSEEDOR DEL QUIUBI A SU HIJA EL ESTABA APUNTO DE SALTAR ENCIMA DE NARUTO CUNDO VIO QUE SU HIJA SE BESO CON NARUTO Y QUEDO PETRIFICADO.

ENTONSES NARUTO Y HINTA SE SEPARARON Y SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE HABIA ALGUEN MAS VIENDOLOS HINATA AL DARSE CUENTA DE QUIEN ERA SE ASUSTO Y SOLO VIO COMO SU PADRE DECIA

HIASHI: MI HEREDERA MI HEREDERA MI HEREDERA(SUSURRABA HIASHI AUN SIN REACCIONAR)

NARUTO NO ENTENDIA NADA DE LO QUE PASABA( AUTORA:COMO SIEMPRE¬.¬)

HINATA:CORRE(SUSURRO ASUSTADA TAN BAJO QUE NARUTO NO LA OYO)

NARUTO:QUE DIJISTE HINATA(DIJO EL CONFUNDIDO)

HINATA:!CORRE! (DIJO ELLA GRITANDO HACIENDO QUE HIASHI REACCIONARA)

HIASHI:!MALDITO TE LA VERAS CONMIGO POR HABER DESONRADO A MI HIJA! (DIJO HIASHI ACTIVANDO SU BIAKUGAN)

EN ESE MOMENTO SALIERON TODOS DEL CLAN HIUGA DEL SOUKE Y DEL BOUKE APARECIERON DE LA NADA CON UN AURA ENFURECIDA PERO NO TANTO COMO LA DE HIASHI NEJI APARECIO CON UN AURA TAN GRANDE COMO LA DE HIASHI (AUTORA: ESTE HIASHI TIENE LA MISMA TECNICA DE INO DE TELEPATIA QUIEN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO)

NARUTO VIENDO A TODOS ENTENDIO Y HECHO A CORRER

NARUTO:SUEGRITO CUÑADO NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR(DIJO SIENDO SIGUIENDO POR TODO EL CLAN HIUGA)

HIASHI Y NEJI:NO ME LLAMES ASI ME LAS PAGARAS!

HINATA: NO MATES A NARUTO POR FAVOR NEJI PAPA (DIJO ELLLA CORRIENDO DETRÁS DE TODOS PREOCUPADA!

HANABI: !PAPA NO LO MATES! (DIJO HANABI DETENIENDO A TODOS)

NARUTO Y HINATA:GRACIAS HANABI/CUÑADA

HANABI DESAPARECIO Y VOLVIO APARECER CON UNA CAMARA

HANABI:PUEDEN CONTINUAR YA TRAJE LA CAMARA

HINATA Y NARUTO:QUE!

TODOS LOS DEL CLAN HIUGA YA ESTABAN SIN LAS AURAS DE FURIA Y TODOS GRITARON: YA NOS CALMAMOS!

HANABI CON UNA SONRISA DIABOLICA GRITO:VI A NARUTO Y HINATA HACIENDO COSAS INDESENTES EN EL CUARTO DE HINATA

ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS MENOS HANABI:QUE!

HIASHI Y NEJI:AHORA MORIRAS! Y TODAS LAS AURAS AUMENTARON AL DOBLE DE LO QUE ESTABAN ANTES)

NARUTO OTRAVEZ SE HECHO A CORRER JUNTO CON TODOS DEL CLAN HIUGA DETRÁS DE EL Y CON UNA HINATA MUY PREOCUPADA GRITANDO QUE NO LO MATEN Y UNOS HABITANTES DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA MUY EXTRAÑADOS

HANABI ATRÁS DE TODOS DIJO: ESTE SERA UN GRAN VIDEO

**Y HACI COMENZO EL NOVIAZGO DE NARUTO Y HINATA FIN AORASI **

**Y POR CIERTO ME PUEDEN DAR SUGERENCIAS PARA MEJORARE MAS ADELANTE YA QUE ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE HAGO Y LA HICE TODA EN UN DIA! BUENO GRACIAS POR VER ESTO Y DEJEN REVIEWS.**


End file.
